Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a multifunction exercise device which allows a wide variety of exercise regimens and programs to be accomplished by utilizing a low impact aerobic exercise device for toning the body and increasing strength and endurance without harmful impact and stress exercises which damage, tear or pull muscles. More particularly the invention pertains to a lightweight resilient substantially elastomeric spherical ball having a substantially hollow center passage for accepting and maintaining in position one or more multifunctional weights in the center passage of the ball. The multifunctional strap serves not only to close the passage but also to maintain the weights in the core opening of the multifunctional exercise ball while at the same time providing an elastic self stowing handle for not only gripping the multifunctional exercise ball but also providing for a variety of exercises resulting from the combination of pulling, pressing and squeezing the multifunctional elastic strap together with the multifunctional exercise ball.
The novel multifunctional exercise ball and separate multifunctional core weights constructed in accordance with the invention are particularly applicable to low impact aerobic workouts based on repetitions of pulling, squeezing and pushing to increase general body tone, strength and endurance without damaging muscles. The multifunctional exercise ball in accordance with the invention allows a great deal of flexibility not only in the exercise programs but also in the selection of the various elements utilized in the construction of the multifunctional exercise ball. As a result of this flexibility the exercise ball may be utilized with in one embodiment for aged people and young people and in another embodiment utilized the same combination of elements but with a modification of the materials of those elements resulting in an exercise device that can be utilized for young and strong individuals to further increase strength, muscle tone and endurance.
The invention in its preferred mode includes a substantially spherical body of a resilient elastomeric material which in one embodiment may be foam for use by young people or aged people or be substantially hollow in the form of a bladder to be filled with a fluid such as air or a liquid for use by strong individuals for increasing their muscle tone. Similarly the center core passage may contain multifunctional hand weights having straps that may be as low as a half pound to five pounds or be five to twenty pounds or more for stronger individuals.
The multifunctional elastic strap which covers the cylindrical core passage of the substantially spherical multifunctional exercise ball may be made of cloth or made of a heavy duty elastic or rubber material for applications involving stronger individuals for more vigorous exercise workout programs. As such the invention allows a wide degree of flexibility in materials and components to be utilized to provide a wide variety of exercise regimens for low impact aerobic muscle toning workouts for application to young, old, strong and weak persons having a wide range of conditions of muscle tone, strength and endurance.